


A Real Man

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Harry forgets and Draco has to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Man

**Title:** A Real Man  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R for language  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Sometimes Harry forgets and Draco has to remind him.  
 **Word Count:** 475  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** This came out of a random IM conversation with [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/profile)[**unbroken_halo**](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/) so ~~it can be blamed on~~ it's dedicated to them. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Real Man

~

Harry walked up the stairs whistling a merry tune. It had been an uncommonly good day at the Ministry. Ron had been so busy playing the proud papa that he’d missed several opportunities to criticize Harry’s relationship with Draco. _Maybe he’s getting over it,_ Harry thought. _About time!_

A delicious scent wafted towards him as he let himself into the flat and Harry moaned appreciatively. Draco’s new obsession with gourmet cookery had been odd in the beginning, but Harry certainly wasn’t arguing now. More often than not he came home to superbly prepared, absolutely delicious meals, and even when what they were eating was unrecognizable, it was still far better than his attempts at cooking.

A sob from the kitchen made Harry frown. “Draco?”

Standing over the island, Draco was sobbing uncontrollably, sniffing pathetically as he chopped something for their dinner.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, rushing over and wrapping is arms around Draco.

“What?” Draco asked, sniffing. “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

Harry spun Draco towards him and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Because you’re in here weeping,” he said. “Don’t be afraid to tell me what’s wrong. I can help! You don’t have to go through anything alone.”

Draco blinked rapidly. “What the fuck are you on about, Potter?” he growled, the frown on his face in direct contrast to his red, watery eyes.

“You’re crying--”

“Of course I am, idiot! I’m chopping onions.” Draco gestured to the large pile of onions. “Fucking things are so pungent that my eyes always water.”

“So you’re fine? You’re not weeping because of some emotional turmoil or run in with your mother, or--”

Draco rolled his eyes and wiped his wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. “Don’t be ridiculous, if I’d had a run in with my mother I would have owled you and told you we were going out to dinner then I would have dragged you home and rode you to oblivion.”

Harry’s eyebrow went up. “Are you _sure_ you’re not upset?” he purred, raising an eyebrow. “That riding thing sounds good to me.”

“Prat.” Draco was grinning. “Just because I like to bottom does not mean I’m a girl, Potter. How many times must I remind you of that? Now unhand me or you get no dinner.”

“How about we skip to dessert?” Harry murmured, nuzzling Draco’s neck.

“Insatiable,” Draco whispered, although he did throw a quick Stasis Spell on the food. “As long as there’s just fucking and no emotional whinging.”

Harry didn’t reply, he just dragged Draco out of the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom, and as Draco made good on his promise and rode him to oblivion, Harry once again gave thanks that his lover was, indeed a real man.

~


End file.
